Phoneixstar's Begining
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Ever wonder how the powerful leader of PhoneixClan came to be? Ever wonder if she had any loves when she was younger?The answers to these and more will be reveled in Phoneixstar's Begining.Rated T for blood and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my third story, and I wanted to a backstory about Phoenixstar and how she became the leader of her clan. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I only own Phoenixstar, her family, and her clan.**

"She's adorable,isn't she?" A firey colored queen asked her mate, a brown colored tom.

"Yes,she is. What should we name her Firefeather?"

Firefeather didn't speak for a few heartbeats,then said,"Phoenixkit,after the original you think that's a good name,Treetail?" Treetail looked down proudly at his only daughter.

"Yes,I think that's a wonderful name." Just then a brown colored queen started to stir.

"So you named her huh?Well I think she's very adorable."

"Thank you Mouseheart." _My kit is destined for something great. She may even become Clan leader someday! StarClan what is my kit destined for? _Firefeather thought as Phoenixkit slept soundly againsit her belly fur.

**I know it's kinda short but I ran out of ideas for the first did you like it,hate it,or just plain out read and don't feel like reviewing a crappy story like this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2 of Phoenixstar's beginning! Disclaimer: Only the cats that live in PhoenixClan and a few others belong to me.**

* * *

Phoenixkit ran from the large nursery and up to the medicine cat, Moonflight, who was watching over Weatherpaw, whom had been attacked by a dog.

"He was very lucky to even survive," Moonflight said to Sunstar, PhoenixClan's yellow furred leader.

"Yes, he was wasn't he?"

"Sunstar, I must speak with you tonight."

Phoenixkit, who had a habit of playing in the clearing at night, heard this and decided to have a listen to their talk.

"Why, hello there Phoenixkit," The little orange kit was startled by a voice from behind her. It was the elder, Stonestream.

"Oh, hello Stonestream," Phoenixkit replied, sounding older than she was.

"I was just wondering why you were hiding here, away from the eyes of others," The elder cat said. His face had many scars from past battles he often told to the kits. One ran over his right eye, making it hard for him to see correctly.

"Oh.... well I was just taking a little short-cut to talk to Moonflight. But when I heard her talking to Sunstar, I didn't want to come out," Was her partly innocent reply.

"Well, I don't really belive you but, since your only a kit, I won't ponder on it," The grey elder told her. "You had better head on back to your mother, before she starts to worry."

"Alright Stonestream. Maybe me, Owlkit, Nightkit, Silverkit, and Applekit could come by later," Phoenixkit said to him. He seemed to ponder for a heartbeat, but said he would love that and left. Phoenixkit started to head back to the nursery when she heard a growl from behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing, Phoenixkit?" It was Blacktalon, the strongest warrior in all of PhoenixClan. And he didn't like kits, especially Phoenixkit.

"Sorry, Blacktalon, but I was just heading back to the nursery," She replied feebly. Blacktalon picked Phoenixkit up back her scruff and carried her back to the nursery.

****

"Oh, there you are Phoenixkit. I was beginning to worry," Firefeather said to her kit when she returned in Blacktalon's mouth. Blacktalon released his grip on Phoenixkit. She landed with a soft thud.

"Blacktalon, you should be more careful with kits," A booming voice came from the nursery's entrance. It was Treetail, a senior warrior and Phoenixkit's father.

"Well, maybe you should teach your kit _not _to wonder around camp," Blacktalon growled.

"If I don't let my kits be curious, then they won't have reason to try to explore, and be afraid to leave camp."

"You may be a senior warrior, Treetail, but you are a fool! "

"Kits are the future for PhoenixClan!"

With a glare, Blacktalon left the nursery. Not even a heartbeat later Sunstar came in to the nursery. The golden leader sat down by Treetail.

"What am I going to do with Blacktalon?" He asked no cat in particular.

"Maybe you could banish him!" Came a high-pitched voice. The voice belonged to Applekit, the red-orange kit. Out of all the kits, Applekit was the one who was in trouble most of the time.

"Applekit!" Her mother, Redmouth, scowled. Soon, Silverkit, Owlkit, and Nightkit were awake. Sunstar, who was Applekit's father, walked over to his mate and kit.

"Redmouth, Applekit may be right. I may have to banish him soon if he keeps acting this way," The golden leader solemnly said. He rasped his tounge over Applekit, who in return tried to run away. Silverkit sat close to his mother, not wishing to join in on Applelit's actions. Owlkit and Nightkit were sitting close to Phoenixkit, watching the red-orange kit try to struggle away from her father. Soon Silverkit's father, Frostwing, came in. Frostwing was the deputy of PhoenixClan.

"Mother, Father, I spoke to Stonestream earlier today and asked if I, Owlkit, Nightkit, Silverkit, and Applekit could go and listen to some of his stories. May we go?" Phoenixkit asked her parents.

"Of course you can," Firefeather tenderly said.

"Thank you! Come on, we can't keep Stonestream waiting!" And with that, Phoenixkit had bolted out of the nursery, with Nightkit and his brother following, Applekit right behind them, and with Silverkit bringing up the rear.

****

The kits reached the elder's den in no time. Slowing down, Phoenixstar looked for the battle raved elder.

"Over here, kits." Came the gentle voice of Stonestream.

"Hi Stonestream!" Applekit joyously said.

"Hello, Grandfather." Silverkit said, bowing his head.

"Greetings Stonestream," The brothers said.

Walking up to him, Phoenixkit rubbed her head against the elder's fur. "Hello Stonestream." She said.

"You always were the strange one, Phoenixkit." Stonestream jokingly said. "Now, would you five like to hear the story of the battle for *abandonment*?"

"Please!" The kits said in unison.

"Alright, get comfortable. This may take awhile." He said. Settling down, the kits were ready for their story. "Okay then. Now listen closely. This battle was the most important victory for PhoenixClan. This is how it started."

* * *

I love cliffhangers. So, next chapter Stonestream the Elder will tell the kits the story for abandonment. Sorry it took so long to update!

*This is the abandoned twoleg nest PhoenixClan uses as their training grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Finally. Disclaimer: We already know that I own nothing other than PhoenixClan and it's members.

* * *

"Alrighty, where to begin?" The elder Stonestream thought aloud. "Ah yes. I think I'll start from when I was only an apprentice. Now, let's see. Ah yes. When I first became an apprentice, I went by the name of 'Stonepaw'. Now my mentor, Ripplefang, was very concerned about me."

**Story Flashback, Stonestream's POV**

"Stonepaw!" Ripplefang called to me one day after we finished my training session. "Stonepaw, we have to return to camp!" I was hunting a mouse, so I paid no mind to my mentor. I slowly stalked the plump thing, pounced, ans killed it. A heartbeat later, Ripplefang found me.

"Stonepaw!" He said. "Don't wonder off without alerting me of where you are going."

"I'm sorry, Ripplefang." I said quietly. "I just saw this really yummy mouse so I thought I should bring it back for Lionpool."

"That's very kind of you, young one." My mentor praised me. "If you wanted to bring it back to her, you should have told me." I smiled at the blueish-grey warrior before me. He might have been tough on me, but he was the kindest cat I'd ever met. We went back to camp, the mouse still in my mouth. I went into the nursery to find my mother and give her the mouse. I was her only living son, as my brothers had all died. She had given birth to my only sister, Greykit.

**End of Flashback, Normal POV**

Stonestream stopped when a cat entered and was near him. "Hello, my son." The elder greeted. Frostwing kindly nodded his head to his father, and then turned and gently spoke to the kits. "Kits, young ones, future of PhoenixClan, it is time for you to sleep. Come along." The kits followed him out of the den and to the nursery. Firefeather was waiting with Treetail outside the nursey. "Uh oh. Phoenixkit, it looks like you're in trouble." Alppekit whispered to the other. Phoenixkit let out a small whimper,and walked towards her parents.

"Don't worry, Phoenixkt. You're not in trouble." Treetail said. When he said that, it felt like a large weight was taken off the small kit. "Now listen carefully. We want you to leave camp with the other kits." Her mother said. "What?" Phoenixkit asked. "Me and your mother spoke to Sunstar and he agreed to let you out of camp for a short while before sending us to get you." Treetail said. Phoenixkit had a smile on her face that shone brighter than the sun itself. "Oh, thank you!" She mewed. "Guys, did ya hear? We get to leave camp tommorrow!" She said to her friends. "Really?" Alppekit mewed.

"Yes, little one. Now, please get some sleep tonight." Redmouth said. The kits settled in with their mothers, and fell asleep. Well, execpt for Applekkit and Phoenixkit. "Hey, Applekit. I heard earlier today that Moonflight wanted to talk to Sunstar about something!" Phoenixkit whispered. "We should go and see!" Applekit looked a little afraid. "I don't want to, Phoenixkit. I mean, yeah I'll go with you whenever you wanna leave to visit the elders or you father, but Sunstar is my father. I don't want him to be angry with me." Phoenixkit nodded her head, and ran out of the nursery.

"Maybe I can know just what Moonflight really has to tell Sunstar." Phoenixkit thought to herself. She arrived at Moonflight's den and saw the medicine cat waiting for the yellow leader. Phoenixkit hid best she could. Thank StarClan that the shadows hid her. "Welcome, Sunstar." Moonflight greeted her leader. "Moonflight, what it is you needed to talk to me about?" Sunstar asked the silvery cat. "There is a prophecy, Sunstar. And it concerns you, Frostwing, and your littermate." Moonflight said. "What? How does it concern Firefeather?" Sunstar asked.

"Her kit, Phoenixkit, is part of the prophecy." Moonflight quietly said, lowering her head. "My sister's kit is part of a prophecy." Sunstar said. "What does the prophecy say, Moonflight?" Sunstar asked. "_The sun will set, and frost shall reign over. The fiery phoenix will take over the frost and reign for many seasons_." Moonflight recited the prophecy. Phoenixkit looked at her leader and medicine cat. She slowly left and went back to the nursery. She fell asleep thinking about what she heard Moonflight say.

Phoenixkit and the most of the other kits in the nursery were now six moons old, and were ready to become apprentices of PhoenixClan. Firefeather lead Phoenixkit out of the nusery and to Sunstar's den, where she and her friends were to become apprentices. "Let all cats old enough to cacth their own prey gather here beneath Highwood for a clan meeting." Sunstar said loudly over the entire clan. Every cat came out of their dens. "By naming apprentices, we show that PhoenixClan will survive and remain strong. Silverkit, please step forward." Sunstar kindly said.

Silverkit bravely took a step forward to Sunstar. " From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Silverpaw." Sunstar declared. He looked at Phoenixkit, Owlkit, Nightkit, and Applekit. "Owlkit, please step forward." Sunstar said. Just as Silverpaw did, Owlkit stepped up to the golden leader. " From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Owlpaw." Sunstar said.

"Nightkit, please step forward." Nightkit's mother had to gently nudge him to get him to move forward. " From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Nightpaw." Nightpaw bowed his head kindly and backed up to his mother and brother. "Applekit, please step forward." Sunstar said. Phoenixkit felt sad. She had hoped shw wouldn't be the last one to become an apprentice. " From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Applepaw." Apple, too, bowed her head to her father, and went back to sit with her friends.

"And finally, Phoenixkit, please step forward." Sunstar said. Phoenixkit felt like bounding up to her leader, but didn't. She instead walked up to him full of pride. " From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Phoenixpaw." Phoenixpaw proudly walked back to her friends. "Silverpaw, Owlpaw, Nightpaw, Applepaw, Phoenixpaw!" Their parents called out. "Silverpaw, Owlpaw, Nightpaw, Applepaw, Phoenixpaw!" Their entire clan cheered.

"Wait, who will our mentors be?" Nighpaw asked Phoenixpaw. She shrugged, unsure. "Silverpaw, you will be apprenticed to Treetail." Sunstar annouced. Silverpaw looked scared for a moment, seeing as how Treetail was a senior warrior and Phoenixpaw's father. "Treetail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and loyalty. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Sunstar said. Silverpaw went over and touched noses with his best friend's father.

"Owlkit, you will be apprenticed to Firefeather." Sunstar said. Firefeather kindly looked at Owlpaw. "Firefeather, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and kindness. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Sunstar said. Owlpaw and Firefeather touched noses. Sunstar looked at Nightpaw, whom was slightly frightened. "Nightpaw, you will be apprenticed to Redmouth." Nightpaw glowed with pride. To him, it was an honor to be mentored by Redmouth. "Redmouth, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and agility. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Nightpaw touched noses with Sunstar's mate and sat back down next to his brother.

"Applepaw, you will apprenticed to Frostwing." Sunstar said said. "Frostwing, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and agility. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Applekit touched noses with the deputy and sat back down with her friends. "Hey, Phoenixpaw?" Nightpaw whispered over to her. "Yeah?" "Who do you think your mentor will be?" Nightpaw asked. "I have no clue. But I hope it's not Blacktalon." She replied.

"Phoenixpaw, you will be apprenticed to me." Sunstar happily said. Phoenixpaw proudly walked over to Sunstar and happily touched noses with him. Afterwards, the new apprentices went to go and get moss for their nests in the apprentice den. "So, are you guys happy to finally be apprentices?" Owlpaw asked. "I guess." Silverpaw said. "Of course I am!" Applepaw said. Phoenixpaw looked down. She was happy, too. But she remembered the prophecy she heard only last night.

"Phoenixpaw, if you ever become leader, who do you want to be your deputy out of all of us?" Nightpaw asked. Phoenixpaw looked at her friends. They were waiting for her answer. "Well, I think I'd pick either Nightpaw or Silverpaw, but then again I'd also pick Owlpaw because he would be a very helpful and powerful deputy and Applepaw because she has a good heart and wouldn't try to hide anything really important from me." Phoenixpaw finally said.

The other four looked at her in surprise. They didn't think she actually meant it, though. "Really?" Applepaw asked. Phoenixpaw nodded her head. "Really." She said. She collected her moss and walked back to camp by herself. This gave her time to think. '_Did Moonfeather really mean I was part of the prophecy? Maybe it's some loner or rouge named with that name. But, she also said that my mother was part of it because of me_.' Phoenixpaw thought. She walked silently into camp without a single word or muffled word. She went to the apprentice's den and put her moss down.

"Phoenixpaw, may I talk to you?" It was Sunstar. Phoenixpaw nodded her head and followed Sunstar to his den. Sunstar sat in his nest, sighed, and looked at Phoenixpaw. "Phoenixpaw, I know you heard what I and Moonfeather were talking about last night." He calmly said. Phoenixpaw's breath caught in her throat. How did he know? "It wasn't hard, though. Any cat could see your fur in the middle of a storm." He joked. Phoenixpaw hung her head. "I'm sorry, Sunstar." She said.

"Don't be." Sunstar said. He kindly looked at her. "Sunstar, do you and Moonfeather truly think that I'm part of the prophecy? I mean, it could be a kittypet, or a rouge or loner." Phoenixpaw said. "Phoenixpaw, I'm positive about that. Don't worry, though." Sunstar said. He dismissed her and she went back to her den. She layed down in her nest and fell asleep. She woke up when she found Applepaw poking her belly with her paw. "What? Applepaw, I was trying to sleep."

"Phoenixpaw, listen. I... found something." Applepaw said. Her voice was firm and unwavering. It wasn't like her to act that way. "What did you find, Applepaw?" The orange green eyed apprentice asked. "I found, I found a cat." She said. "Well, we need to tell Sunstar!" Phoenixpaw said. She led Applepaw to the leaders den. "Sunstar, Applepaw found a cat!" Phoenixstar annouced when she entered the den. "You did?" He asked his daughter. She nodded. "Me, Owlpaw, Frostwing, and Firefeather were taking a quick tour of the boundries when we saw a cat walking to us. He fell down and Frostwing sent me here to tell you." Applepaw told her father.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sunstar said, running out of his den. "Father, wait!" Applepaw cried. Sunstar stopped in his tracks and looked at his daughter. Her and Phoenixpaw were chasing after him. "Please wait. I know where everyone is." Applepaw said. Sunstar nodded his head and let Applepaw lead the way to the injured cat. When they arrived, Frostwing was trying to keep the blood from flowing. "Frostwing, that won't help. We need to take this cat to Moonfeather." Phoenixpaw said. Her tone sounded much like the one Sunstar used.

"She's right. Phoenixpaw, help Frostwing take this cat to Moonfeather." Sunstar said. Phoenixpaw nodded her head and had most of the weight put onto her shoulder. She didn't mind, though. She ran as fast as Frostwing would let her. Soon, they were in Moonfeather's den with Frostwing explaining everything to her. "I understand. Put him there." Moonfeather said. Phoenixpaw and Frostwing put the cat on a bed of moss near the entrance to the den.

"Will he be alright?" Phoenixpaw asked. Moonfeather nodded. "Yes, but he will need to stay here for a few days for recovery." The silver she-cat said. Phoenixpaw nodded her head and silently left. She thought about the tone she used on Frostwing. '_I sounded like a leader. But, maybe that was just something I remembered from watching Moonfeather. Or maybe the prophecy was right_.' Phoenixpaw thought. She shook her head, and went to rest.

* * *

The next morning, Phoenixpaw woke up and went to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a mouse and sat next to the entrance to the apprentices den. Nightpaw came out afterwards and pick out a sparrow. He walked over to Phoenixpaw and sat next to her. "I heard about what you did yesterday." He said. Phoenixpaw sighed. "Applepaw said you sounded like you were a leader for a minute." He said. Phoenixpaw looked into his amber colored eyes. Thye were bright and happy, full of appreciation. "I didn't know what came over me, Nightpaw. I just really don't know." The orange apprentice said quietly.

Nightpaw looked at Phoenixpaw's bright green eyes. They had a type of hope in them, and the look of a leader's. "Phoenixpaw, your eyes. They look like a leader's." Nightpaw said. Phoenixpaw was stunned by his words, and as such didn't respond for a few heartbeats. "They do?" She timidly asked. Nightpaw nodded his head. "But, they still look like the eyes of the kit I met." Nightpaw said. That made Phoenixpaw feel a little better. Her and Nightpaw ate in silence, neither saying a word. '_I love the way me and Nightpaw are. We understand everything about each other and know just what's wrong with the other without needing words_.' Phoenixpaw thought.

"Phoenixpaw, Nightpaw, I believe it's time for you both to learn how to hunt." Sunstar said. The two apprentices nodded and walked over to the golden leader. Redmouth was waiting for them near the entrance to the camp. "Hello, Sunstar." Redmouth said to her mate. "Hello Phoenixpaw, Nightpaw." She greeted the two apprentices. "Hello, Redmouth." Phoenixpaw said to her. "I heared about what you did yesterday, Phoenixpaw." Redmouth told her.

"All of PhoenixClan knows." Sunstar said. "You acted like a leader, Phoenixpaw. I hope that you will be able to use your skills soon." He licked her head lovingly, much to the confusion of Nightpaw. "Hey, why'd he do that?" Nightpaw asked Phoenixpaw. "Long story." She said. "Okay, we will be teaching you the hunter's crouch." Redmouth said. She got herself into position. "You put all of your weight into your hunches." Sunstar said, mimicking his mate. Phoenixpaw put herself into the position, putting all of her weight into her hunches.

"Very good, Phoenixpaw." Sunstar praised his neice. She smiled at him. "Now, you try Nightpaw." Redmouth said. He, too, put himself into position, shifting his weight into his hunches. "Very good, Nightpaw." Redmouth said. Nightpaw gave a weak nod. "Now, try to smell your prey." Sunstar said. Phoenixpaw sniffed the air, smelling a mouse not two far away. She quickly got into position, carefully stalked the mouse, and pounced. She killed the mouse with one swift blow of her paw.

"Execellent, Phoenixpaw!" Sunstar said. Phoenixpaw picked up the mouse and dropped it at Sunstar's paws. "Thank you, sir." She said to him. He gently lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You don't need to feel ashamed of anything. You are much like me; a leader." He said to her. Her eyes had clearly shown shame and sadness in them. "Thank you." She said again, a little bit of a happier tone in her voice.

"Well, now, Nightpaw, why don't you try it?" Redmouth said. Nightpaw nodded, and mimiced the moves he saw Phoenixpaw use. He was able to catch a scawny mouse. "Oh, don't worry Nightpaw." Redmouth said. "You don't always get the best, but you have to make do with what you have." Nightpaw sighed in relief. "Let's call it a day." Sunstar said. Phoenixpaw nodded and walked back to camp with the other three following. She put her fresh kill on the pile.

Applepaw came running up to her. "Wow, you caught a mouse?" She asked. Phoneixpaw nodded. "Wow! We only practiced fighting moves today." Applepaw bitterly said. "Well, at least you learned something useful for the future, right?" Phoenixpaw asked. Applepaw nodded, and sat next to her cousin. Many of the warriors that passed by them silently wondered to themselves what the apprentices were thinking, as they didn't speak nor move a mussle. Silverpaw and Oakpaw saw them and walked towards them.

"Phoenixpaw, Applepaw, what are you doing?" Silverpaw asked. Phoenixpaw shook her head slightly. "Oh, we were thinking." The orange furred apprentice said. "About?" Oakpaw asked. "We'll tell you later tonight." Applepaw said. Nightpaw walked up to the foursome quietly. "Hello." He said. "Hi, Nightpaw!" Applepaw said brightly. "Something is gonna happen tonight between the five of us." Phoenixpaw said.

"Oh, and what would it be then?" Nightpaw asked. "We'll tell you at the edge of our territory tonight." Phoenixpaw whispered. The three toms nodded and walked away. "Are you sure, Phoenixpaw?" Applepaw asked her cousin. Phoenixpaw nodded. "I want to see the Moonpool myself. I must have this one and only chance." She said. Her desire to see the Moonpool. She had heard stories of how it came to be so sacred to her clan, and the Ancient Clans, and she wanted to see the Moonpool herself.

"We will travel to the Moonpool." Phoenixpaw said. She walked into the apprentices' den and curled up in her nest, Applepaw close behind. "I have a bad feeling about this, Phoenixpaw." Applepaw said. "Don't worry, Applepaw." Phoenixpaw said. "We'll be just fine. I'm positive of it."

* * *

So next chapter, they'll be heading to the Moonpool. Oh, and they head to the Moonpool because it's where they talk with StarClan. They have the same beliefs as the clans in the forest. Review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Finally. Disclaimer: We already know that I own nothing other than PhoenixClan and it's members.

* * *

"Phoenixpaw, why are we doing this?" Nightpaw whispered to the orange apprentice. "Simple. I want to leave camp on my own and see the Moonpool for myself." She said. '_I'm far more than determined. I need to see it!_' Phoenixpaw thought to herself. "What if we get caught?" Silverpaw asked. "Then we just run." Phoenixpaw bluntly said. "You're joking, right?" Oakpaw asked. "Nope." Phoenixpaw said. They ran towards the lake. They could easily find their way to the Moonpool that way.

Finally, they arrived at the lake. They could see an island there. "Hey, Silverpaw, I dare you to swim to that island." Phoenixpaw said. Silverpaw playfully pushed the orange apprentice. And she fell into the water. "Silverpaw!" Phoenixpaw said. "Sorry!" He quickly said. Phoenixpaw walked over to her group, grabbed Silverpaw by his scruff and dragged him into the water. "There, now we're even." The orange apprentice said.

Both of the soaked apprentices laughed lightly. The other three shooked their heads at the pair. "If you two ever become leader and deputy, PhoenixClan is doomed." Oakpaw joked. Phoenixpaw pushed him down into a small pile of leaves. When they reached a large tree, Applepaw stopped them. "I hear something." She said. They hid behind a bush. They saw a large white cat with black paws walk by them. He didn't seem to notice them.

"Good, he didn't see us." Phoenixpaw said when the cat left. "I think it's safe to keep going." The five silently crawled out of the bush. "Maybe we should try running halfway there for a bit." Oakpaw said. "That way we can probably get there faster." Phoenixpaw smiled. "That's a great idea, Oakpaw!" Applepaw said. So they took off. Their paws beat into the ground, turning up leaves.

* * *

Back in camp, however, everyone was panicking. The five apprentices departure had both confused and scaried the clan."Where are they?" Treetail yelled. "Phoenixpaw!" "Silverpaw!" Frostwing called. "Where are you?" Firefeather came running over to the two. "I've caught their scent!" She said to the two. They ran off in the direction of the scents. "We've lost the scent!" Treetail said. "But it leads into the lake." Frostwing backed up from the lake in fear. "Do... do you think they could have...?" Firefeather trailed off.

"No! No they couldn't have!" Frostwing said. But then he thought of something Phoenixpaw once told him when she was a kit. '_The Moonpool!_' He realized. "The Moonpool! They went there!" Frostwing cried out. "Now why would they do that?" Treetail asked the deputy. "Phoenixpaw has been fascinated by stories of it and dragged along the other four with her!" The silver tom said. "Are you positive?" Firefeather asked.

"As positive as my fur is grey!" Frostwing said. They ran to Sunstar's den and told him. "Prepare a partol to find them." Sunstar said. Frostwing bowed his head. He ran to find Blacktalon eating a sparrow. "Blacktalon, you must help us find the apprentices!" Frostwing told him. "Why should I? They were annoying as kits and they're even more annoying now." The black tom said. Frostwing growled at him.

"Silverpaw is my son!" The silver and white deputy said. "I will not lose my only kit!" Blacktalon nodded and followed the deputy out of camp. "Where did they go?" He asked Frostwing. "To the Moonpool." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the apprentices had been traveling for nearly a full day and night. "Phoenixpaw, can we eat soon?" Oakpaw asked the orange she-cat. Phoenixpaw stopped, and nodded. They each caught their own prey. After scarfing it all down, they continued on. Around sunhigh, they were nearly at the Moonpool, as they had ran most of the way after eating. "We're almost there!" Phoenixpaw said happily.

They raced to the Moonpool. "It's beautiful." Applepaw said. Phoenixpaw walked foward. She looked at her reflection in the water. Silverpaw crouched down beside her. They could see themselves clearly. Suddenly, the water rippled. In place of the two apprentices, were the faces of two older cats, both appearing to hold some great responsibility and respect. The cat in place of Phoenixpaw looked like a tom, with the same green eyes. In place of Silverpaw was a she-cat. The two apprentices scrambled back.

"Who were they?" Silverpaw asked. "I'm, I'm not sure!" Phoenixpaw said. "What? Who'd you see?" Applepaw asked them. "I don't know!" Phoenixpaw said. "I think I saw me, but I'm not sure!" Nightpaw soothingly rubbed his head against her flank. "Calm down." He said. "I'm sure it was nothing." The other apprentices nodded. "Let's go home." Nightpaw said. Although, he became curious and looked into the Moonpool and saw a she-cat with his pelt.

"I saw a cat, too!" He exclaimed. "What?" Oakpaw asked. "Okay, let me look." He walked over to the Moonpool and looked in. He saw only his reflection. "I think you guys might be going crazy." Oakpaw said. "B-But we saw-" Silverpaw started. "You saw your reflections. Just calm down." Applepaw said. The three couldn't shake the feeling that they saw some cat other than themselves in the water.

They started off towards camp once more. They heard a movement about half way back to camp. Firefeather, Treetail, Frostwing and Blacktalon walked out of the shadows. "Father!" Phoenixpaw, Oakpaw, and Nightpaw said once they saw their fathers. "Mother!" Phoenixpaw said. They were all very frightened by the fact that the deputy had found them. "What were you five thinking?" Frostwing angrily asked them. The apprentices cringed back in fear. Frostwing was not above the harsh treatment of the five when it came to sneaking out of camp, let alone without any cat's knowing.

"You could have been killed!" Blacktalon said. "Then what we have done?" Firefeather asked them, a little softer than the warriors but just as firm. Phoenixpaw looked towards the ground, the sky her friends, anything but the stares of her parents. "We were very worried." Treetail said. "We're sorry but," Phoenixpaw tried to say but was interrupted by Frostwing. "No excuses!" He said. "Get back to camp, NOW!" The apprentices ran back to camp. They did not sleep in their nests that night, nor for the next few nights. They slept together in a corner in their den.

They were silent to every cat around them. They were afraid that if they spoke, it'd be something wrong. And they would be punished. They were quiet out of fear. Out of anger. Out of an unknown feeling. They had dreamless sleeps every night. The other apprentices said they twitched in their sleep. They didn't care. Their lives meant nothing anymore. None of them even wanted to be warriors anymore.

"I'm so sick and tired of this!" Phoenixpaw finally said after almost a half moon. "I'd rather run away and be a rouge!" Nightpaw shook his head. "No." He said strongly. "We can't. PhoenixClan is our home." Silverpaw growled at the other. "And we can run away from it!" He said angrily. He had begun to pick up on his father's anger streak. "The other apprentices have already been made warriors, and we're still stuck as apprentices!" Oakpaw said. Applepaw looked into Nightpaw's eyes. He was loyal to the clan. They all were. They just believed they were being treated unfairly.

"Nightpaw, listen to me." Applepaw said. "My own _father_looks at me with anger. I feel betrayed by my clan." Nightpaw scowled at her. "I feel betrayed too. But I cannot abandon my clan." He said. "Then goodbye." Oakpaw said to his brother. "I'm leaving." With that said, Oakpaw left the apprentices den, followed closely by Phoenixpaw, Silverpaw, and Applepaw. Nightpaw stayed behind a little longer. He left the den and watched his friends and brother leave PhoenixClan.

"Now I feel betrayed by my own friends." The dark tigerstriped apprentice said in defeat. He quietly walked back to his nest, alone and cold. The next morning he was woken up by Frostwing. "Where are they?" He yelled at the apprentice. "I don't know." Nightpaw said. "I didn't want to go with them." Frostwing sent him a cold glare, which he returned with full power. "You will help us look for them." The silver deputy said. "No." Nightpaw said. "I don't ever want to see them again. If they want to be loners or rouges or...or even kittypets, then let them. If they don't want to be warriors, fine by me."

Frostwing stood shocked in the entrance to the den. This young tom had been friends with his son since they were nothing more than mewling kits, and now he was saying he didn't care what happened to him or the others. "Some kind of friend you are." Frostwing said coolly. "Some kinds of friends _they _are." Nightpaw countered. "They thought you were hurting them." Frostwing angrily turned to look at the cat. "They left camp without permission! Twice if you include now! You even did it!" He hissed. Nightpaw stood from his nest and walked away from the den. "And the biggest problem is that they're still loyal to PhoenixClan. The clan that shunned them." Nightpaw said. "That shunned _us_." He corrected a heartbeat later. "We don't deserve to be loyal, even though we are." Nightpaw sprinted away, out of camp, following the stale scent of PhoenixClan.

Not long after, he found his friends, still on PhoenixClan territory. "We were waiting for you, Nightpaw." Phoenixpaw said. Nightpaw nodded and walked close to his brother. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Anywhere but here." Applepaw said. "I know my father will send patrols looking for us." Silverpaw said, staring at the ground. "And I know he'll be with them." Phoenixpaw looked away from the silver apprentice. "Then let's get going." She said. "Fine, because I never want to see my father again." Silverpaw said with disgust in his voice.

The apprentices ran off. They had no clue where they were heading. They just knew that they were leaving, and going somewhere far away from PhoenixClan. As they bounded up a small hill, Phoenixpaw stopped at the top. She could see cats looking around in PhoenixClan territory. She wailed and they looked up. The other apprentices came back up the hill, looking at the patrol. Silverpaw could easily see his father. He could ever see their leader.

"PhoenixClan has shunned us." Phoenixpaw loudly called to the patrol. "So we're shunning PhoenixClan." Silverpaw said. Sunstar yowled to the orange furred apprentice, "But what about the prophecy?" Phoenixpaw narrowed her eyes. "Forget about the prophecy!" She angirly said. Sunstar and Frostwing came running quickly up to the hill. The apprentices back away slightly, starting angrily at the leader and deputy.

"You know you're apart of it, Phoenixpaw." Sunstar said. "So what?" She spat out. "That means you have to fulfill it!" Frostwing said. "I'm not going to!" Phoenixpaw said. "StarClan has chosen the wrong cat, seeing as how you shunned us enough to drive us away from our home! How can I fulfill the prophecy if I am not cared about? Not payed any mind to?" Frostwing hissed angrily at the apprentice. "Hold your tongue, kit!" He spat. He was ready to lunge at her, before Sunster stopped him. "No, she is right." The yellow furred leader said. "They all are."

"Are you kidding!" Frostwing said. "My own son is a traitor to the clan if he leaves!" Sunstar kept calm. "He is not, and he has every right to leave." Sunstar said. "All I have to say is, I am sorry for the way I treated you, all of you. If you ever wish to return to the clan, I just want you to know, you'll shall be welcomed back warmly." Applepaw, whom had never spoken up to her father, said, "And what about us not being made warriors?" Sunstar was surprised his daughter talked to him like that. "I am sorry." He said.

"You don't deserve to be warriors, the way you're acting!" Frostwing spat. "Mostly _you_, Silverpaw! I was _proud _to call you my son, and now I'm disgusted to even know my mate had birthed you!" Silverpaw gaped at his father. "If I don't deserve to be a warrior you don't deserve to be anything to the clan or anything, not even StarClan should allow you to join them when you die!" Frostwing lunged at his son before Sunstar could stop him.

Sunstar managed to pull his deputy off Silverpaw, but not before the large silver-grey warrior could give him large scars over the left half of his face. At the attack, the other apprentices had stood shocked that a father would attack his own son. They ran down the other side of the hill, Applepaw and Phoenixpaw supporting Silverpaw on their shoulders. After they were gong from their sight, Sunstar looked at Frostwing. He was staring at his paws, covered in his son's blood.

"What have you done?" Sunstar asked the deputy. Without waiting for an answer, Sunstar turned around, and headed back to the patrol. Frostwing stood there on his own, the wind blowing his fur.

"I'm sorry, Silverpaw. I couldn't stop myself. I know you meant what you said, and it's true. Who would ever want a disgusting cat like me? I know you don't want me for a father anymore. But, you had the right to say it. StarClan knows what I've done is wrong. I don't even deserve to be leader after Sunstar. My son. May StarClan guide your path, and hopefully one day you can become deputy of PhoenixClan, and be a better one than I am now. Please, forgive me."

* * *

... Yes that's a little apology Frostwing is giving his son, even though he can't hear him. He also wants Silverpaw to be a better deputy than he is now, if he ever gets the chance because he feels that StarClan made a mistake when they chose him as deputy. Please review. I feel sad after writing that. I wonder how Silverpaw's going to take being scarred for life, literally.


End file.
